


midas touch

by 100demons



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Kakashi Gaiden, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100demons/pseuds/100demons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone Kakashi loves, dies by his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	midas touch

midas touch

* * *

The forehead protector is heavy but I keep my head high because I am a shinobi from Konohagakure and the son of the White Fang and the student of the Yellow Flash and I must I must I must.

* * *

"Hatake Kakashi, ANBU HOUND," the Sandaime says and I step forward, my hand against my heart, masks pressing tight against my face. The air is thick and heavy and I can smell the fear in the air. I think it's mine. He hands me a packet of papers and an order. "You are assigned to deal with the missing-nin Inuzuka Rin, tokubetsu jounin."

* * *

"You musn't overuse the eye." Her voice was stern and angry but I could smell the grief and sorrow she tried to hide. I shrugged. "Obito wanted to see Snow Country," I explained. She didn't say anything after that.

* * *

I put my hand on the warm stone and I could feel the dead clinging to my fingers, their cries shrill in my ears. Obito's eye stung a little and threatened to tear up again. Stupid bastard. Always crying over the stupidest things.

* * *

You float in the water and as it tugs at your hair and your fingers, you feel old and thin and worn out, a rag tossed onto the water and swept away by the currents. You are twenty-two years old.

* * *

The sand feels good against my bare feet, waves of water pooling over my toes before drawing back to the ocean again. Rin's forehead protector goes with it, the dull metal carried away by the tides.

* * *

His face is wide and open and gentle and his eyes are silvery-white, the color of Pack-Leader-Father's blazing fang. "My name is Namikaze Minato. Pleased to meet you, Kakashi-kun. I'll be your jounin-sensei from now on." He smells like wind. He moves to put his hand on your head but you flinch and he draws his hand back like it's been bitten. You are not a tame dog.

* * *

Obito's eye burned as we sat on the remnants of the bridge we destroyed together, watching the moon rise high in the sky. I howled.

* * *

The first time I saw colors, it was through Obito's eye. I wondered if this was why he wept so often. It hurt to look at the world like this.

* * *

She thinks I am dead and she crawls over on her knees and she stinks of _wrongness_ and it's all I can do not to go for her neck but I lie there still, my heart still, my lungs still and she reaches over to Obito and the stupid idiot is crying and crying and crying and she reaches out and touches him and Obito _burns_ and she smells like death and fear and hatred and anger and so _wrong_. "I'm sorry," she whispers and then Obito's eye spins and spins and spins until everything is blue and white and red and purple and black and grey and green and yellow and then it stops and my hand is buried in her chest and my fingers feel her stuttering heart and my fangs are in her neck but I can still smell the _wrongness_ why won't it stop why why can't I stop smelling it why why _why_.

* * *

Rin's eyes were beautiful in the night. You watched them flicker from black to grey to silver to white and then the sun fell and the light fled from her eyes. The crook of her neck was cold and soft and when you breathed in, you could smell her sorrow.

* * *

Pack-Leader-Father looks up at you and he smiles and he says _Now, Kakashi_ and you take the tantou and you press it against his neck and then Hatake Sakumo's head rolls onto the floor and all you can smell is the blood on your hands.

* * *

I let myself go and the blood fades from my hands and I am but another leaf floating on the surface of the water.

* * *

"That would work, however…unfortunately for me, no such person exists. Those people have already…been killed."

 _-Hatake Kakashi to Uchiha Sasuke, when told,_ "What if I were to kill the one you loved the most?...I can make you feel true pain!"

**Author's Note:**

> Lightly based on the King Midas myth with the unnamed water/current serving as the Pactolus. I've also taken the liberty of giving Kakashi achromatopsia (inability to perceive color, among other things) to make the similarity between him and canines more pronounced and made him his father's second (kaishakunin: a highly trusted individual who is chosen to behead the one who commits suicide). A brief experiment in a vignette-style flashfic with changing tenses and perspectives; any comments and feedback would be very welcome.


End file.
